Death Note: The Second Note
by SevenGreyWolves
Summary: It's been 14 years since the Kira case, and the world is free from the mercy of the Death Note... until now. When a shinigami drops their Death Note at Wammy's House, the lives of two boys will be changed, and long kept secrets may be uncovered.
1. Prologue

"Umm, Gukku," With long, trembling arms, the Shinigami Sidoh reached out and tapped his fellow Shinigami's furry shoulder. "I need to ask you something."

"Shut up you moron, can't you see I'm busy here? "The Shinigami's skull-like snout snapped at him. Although, the only thing Gukku happened to be doing at the moment was gambling with Deridovely and a few other Shinigami. But Gukku wasn't known for his kindness, especially to a cowardly Shinigami like Sidoh. He snorted and returned to his game.

"Well you know...uhh," Sidoh stuttered over his words, unsure of what to say to the others, whose backs were currently turned towards him. "I... Well, my Death Note's gone again...and...d-did any of you happen to see it?"

Gukku, Deridovely, and the others continued to ignore him. This wasn't uncommon for Sidoh and they figured he would find it sooner or later. Sidoh sighed, realizing it was futile, and that they were obviously not going to help. He turned away from the group and shuffled toward a pair of Shinigami crouched on a boulder.

Nearby, a dark female Shinigami observed Sidoh from where she perched on a pile of stones. She was quite a loner compared to the others and almost never joined in the gambling. To a human, she would appear almost wolf or dog-like. Her body was covered from head to toe in black fur save for a silver colored X on each shoulder. Her long muzzle was lined with pointed teeth, a pair of furred ears stuck out from the top of her head, and her two paw like hands were tipped with jagged claws. A few long tufts of fur stuck out from her shoulders and some from her rear which vaguely resembled a tail.

The dark-coated Shinigami's ears twitched as another Shinigami suddenly came up beside her.  
'"Ryuk," the Shinigami snarled a greeting, not even glancing in his direction.

"Poor Sidoh is looking for his Death Note," Ryuk chuckled bluntly. "You wouldn't have any idea as to where it might be? Or do you Krii?"

Krii lifted her clawed hand and reached behind her, pulling forth a black notebook. On the cover, the words "Death Note" were written across it in white letters.

"It's not my fault he's too stupid to put it somewhere safe," Krii smiled. "Besides, if you leave your notebook just lying there in the sand, you deserve to have it stolen."

"Just what exactly are you planning Krii?" Ryuk asked. "Claiming another notebook for yourself. Are you going to put that notebook back into the human world?"

Krii smiled an evil wolfish grin. "I thought you already knew, Ryuk."

Ryuk began to cackle. "I figured you would eventually, Krii. So where _will_ you drop it then?"

"Ryuk, my dear friend, I believe you know that as well."

Suddenly, two huge black feathered wings emerged from Krii's back. She lifted into the air, Ryuk chuckling beneath her.

Krii drifted towards the holes in the Shinigami realm where the notebook would easily slip through to the realm of humans. And she knew just the place to drop it.

Winchester, England. The place dedicated to raising highly gifted human children, to become the next "L". Wammy's House: the orphanage that produces geniuses.

_Yes, things are going to be very interesting here_, thought Krii. _Very interesting indeed._

A/N: Just wanted to explain a few things here:

1. The prologue will be much shorter than the chapters. But in most stories it's like that, no?

2. Also wanted to mention updates. I won't plan for there to be an exact day of the week for updates. Updates will come when I write a new chapter, and who knows when that will happen? Chapters will come to me at different times, but I do have the basic plotline set down, so I know for sure what I will be writing every time I sit down to complete a chapter.

3: I am determined to finish this story no matter what! Just a pre-warning for those of you who chose to read this: there will be OCs. But, a lot of characters who bleong to the original Death Note series _will_ appear in the story or be alluded to. So if a story with a bulk of OCs isn't really your cup of tea, that's cool with me. Just please don't flame me about it. Don't like, don't read.

I hope everyone who reads _Death Note: The Second Note_ enjoys the story. And if you decide to drop by and review every once in a while that would make you such a cool person for doing that!

Now enough of my ramblings! It's time for you to read the actual story, not the words of an anxious author!

Farewell and good day.

~SevenGreyWolves


	2. Beginning

It was spring. Most of the children at Wammy's House would be outside enjoying the nice weather between classes, and only a fair few stayed indoors. The ones who preferred to stay alone and didn't enjoy the social life. Or the ones who simply didn't like being outdoors. But for the majority of its grounds, Wammy's House was fairly active.

"Hey! Stop it!" A boy who was about fourteen years old came running across the lawn, his long, unevenly cut gold hair streaming out behind him.

A few feet in front of him, a group of three boys huddled around a smaller child. The victim's eyes were brimming with tears as the trio of assailants descended upon him. The oldest boy, who was called Blade, grabbed the collar of the small child's shirt and lifted him up on tip-toe.

Gritting his teeth, the golden-haired boy, Nove, launched himself at the nearest bully and shoved him to the ground.

"What the-," the older boy was cut off as he was forced down. Nove pressed his hands into his chest, pinning him.

"N-Nove!" The younger boy cried as the other attackers turned their attention to their fallen friend.

Blade dropped his original prey and grabbed Nove by his ankles, yanking him off of his friend, and spinning him upside down. Nove's vision swam as he was abruptly swung around. He dangled like a wet towel from Blade's muscular arms, his hair barley brushing the ground.

"What's the matter," Blade snarled as Nove writhed and twisted in his vice-like grip. "Stupid little dipshit like you can't get down?"

Nove struggled vainly, infuriated by Blade's comment. Still upside down, he punched Blade in the shin, attempting to attack, but it had about the same effect of a gnat crashing into an elephant. Pointless.

"Blade!" An angry voice suddenly shouted from across the yard. A middle aged man was storming across the grass toward the group of boys. Mr. Harold, the current headmaster of Wammy's made his way over to the group; his face flushed with anger, salt and pepper hair sticking up in a tangled mess on his head.

"Just what do you think you're doing, young man?" Mr. Harold appeared flustered as he tried to diffuse the situation. "Put him down and find something to do! Be happy you have a few minutes outside between classes and that the weather is so nice!"

"Yes sir, my apologies," Blade said, his voice dripping with false politeness. He released his grip on Nove, and the younger boy crumpled to the ground.

Mr. Harold grunted as Blade and his pals, Sam and Rave, turned away from the other two boys sitting in the grass. They ran off like a pack of vicious wolves, probably headed for their next victim.

"Wait a second, Harold!" Nove staggered to his feet, brushing grass off his pants. "They were bullying Noel!" He gestured to the teary-eyed child squatting in the grass next to him. "You're seriously going to just let them go? Of all the injustices… They deserve punishment!"

"That's _Mr. _Harold to you young man," Mr. Harold replied, a scowl crossing his face. "Anyway, Blade and the others are not the ones arguing with me! They did as they were told and found something better to do. And let's not forget that _you_ were the one who pushed Rave to the ground. Now you and Noel can go; it's almost time for your next class."

Mr. Harold whirled around and stormed off. Nove watched him go and clenched his fists, a burning hatred in the pit of his stomach. Wammy's headmaster never even cared for the personal well being of the orphans. He just made sure that no one fought, and everybody followed the rules, and when a child _did _offend, they were simply told to stop and "find something better to do."

"Nove are you okay," A small voice asked behind him.

Nove turned and saw his friend Noel trying to stand. He extended a hand in the smaller boy's direction. "I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'll be okay," He replied, trying to sound cheerful. "You managed to stop them before they could injure me."

Nove smiled, wishing he could be as optimistic as the eleven year old. He gently tugged a clump of grass from Noel's silvery-grey hair and adjusted the collar of his shirt.

"I just wish stupid Harold showed a little more concern about these things," Nove sighed. "I mean this is serious. You could end up really hurt one day if this pointless bullying continues."

Noel shrugged. "I don't even know why they do it. For some reason I'm a target for them. They just notice me and attack."

"I think it's because they lack the IQ points. Why are those dumb sacks of meat at Wammy's anyway?"

"They are actually quite intelligent, I've seen their scores. They just don't think through certain situations very well or use basic reasoning and judgment. Besides, you don't get into the House for nothing. Watari must have seen something special in those boys."

"Perhaps," Nove trailed off, staring into Noel's wide hazel-green eyes. How was it that he could always see the good in people? Nove could only ever feel the need for revenge…

"What?" Noel noticed Nove staring and tilted his head to the side.

"It's nothing," Nove looked away and saw the other children beginning to go inside. "Come on, I think our next class is about to start."

XXX

"Remember we will be having a test this Friday," The mathematics teacher Ms. Phillips said as she motioned towards the dry-erase board that displayed the weekly schedule. "Also I will be holding a late night study session for those of you who might need some extra help or for those of you who need a quiet place to study. It starts at eight o' clock."

Ms. Philips concluded the lesson and a dull murmur filled the room as the children began to file out. Nove gathered his things into a brown satchel he always carried with him and slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Nove," Noel said, approaching his friend's desk. "Are you coming to that study session with me? Maybe we could quiz each other if we both go."

Nove shook his head. "Nah, I'm ready for it. And how come you're going? I thought you have the highest grades in this class. And more importantly, aren't you the highest ranked student at Wammy's?"

"Yeah, those are both true and all, but I'm starting to feel anxious in my classes ever since Blade, Rave, and Sam started, well, bullying me. I just want to make sure that I can do my best."

Nove's eyes narrowed. He hated those three with a passion. He knew how Noel felt too. Sam, one of the bullies, was in this class and sat only two chairs behind Noel. He could easily bug the younger boy during a test and cause his grades to go down. Right now, Nove could even see the fifteen year old, blond-haired menace, throwing his arm around Patch, one of his buddies.

Even though Patch wasn't one of Noel's bullies, Nove particularly didn't enjoy the raven-haired boy's company. He had only been at Wammy's for two years and no one knew him well because he hardly spoke to anyone besides Sam, his closest friend. Supposedly he was abused by his father and had to be taken away from him by child services. Those were the rumors at least, and he hardly ever spoke so nobody knew for certain. But because he was on Sam's side, it automatically made him the enemy according to Nove. There was just something about him that made Nove uneasy. Every time he looked into Patch's strange yellow-gold eyes he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and chills go down his spine.

"I understand, Noel," Nove said, getting up out of his chair. "I hope the study session works for you. Though, my best method is a good night's sleep!"

Noel giggled. "I know you'll do great, good night's sleep or not. You're great with taking tests."

"And so are you! Noel, you're three years younger than me and still make higher marks than I do. You are incredibly gifted and I'm sure you'll make a great L one day."

Noel gasped and his eyes widened. "But I thought it was your dream to become the next L?"

"It is," Nove replied. "But you're number one at Wammy's, it's more likely you'll make it. Besides, even if you do become the next L, you can always count on me to help you."

"Thank you, Nove," Noel took his best friend's hand in his own. "Come on or we'll be late for lunch. Everyone's already left."

"Right," Nove followed the grey-haired boy out of the classroom and down the hall. Just as they were about to turn the corner to the cafeteria, Noel tugged on Nove's jacket sleeve.

"Wait, come with me for a second, I wanted to show you something," the younger boy said, pulling Nove down a different hallway.

"And I need food," Nove protested as he was led away from the delicious smells wafting from the kitchen. "Where are we going exactly?"

"The Memorial Wall," Noel said. "I saw something interesting there the other day."

The Memorial Wall or the Death Wall as most of the orphans called it was a group of plaques dedicated to past Wammy's residents who had passed away. Nove had seen the Death Wall at least a thousand times and it was covered with hundreds of past residents. Each plaque displayed the resident's single picture, their House alias, their real name below that, and finally their date of birth and death. Nove never really paid much attention to it, because there were so many faces displayed it was kind of overwhelming. The only person's plaque he really ever spent time looking at, was the one that belonged to the previous L. As Noel led him to the wall he noticed it, near the center of the wall.

"Lost"

"L Lawliet"

"10/31/1979-11/5/2004"

"Over here look at this," Noel drew Nove's attention away from L's plaque and pointed to another one, lumped in at the center. "This is the one I wanted to show you. This one is the only plaque that doesn't have a photograph."

Nove looked to where Noel was pointing. Sure enough there was one plaque that bore an empty picture frame.

"Mello"

"Mihael Keehl"

"12/13/1989-1/26/2010"

"Huh," Nove shrugged. "I wonder why that is. And look here, he died the year I was born too!"

"And look at the plaque next to his," Noel piped up. "That person died the exact same day he did. Do you think they knew each other?"

The plaque next to Mihael's showed a picture of a green-eyed red head boy wearing a striped shirt. Orange goggles hung around his neck, and Nove guessed he usually wore them on his eyes, but had to take them off for the picture. The plaque read:

"Matt"

"Mail Jeevas"

"2/1/1990-1/26/2010"

"Maybe they did, but we'll never know though," Nove sighed. "Even if we ask Harold about them he'll just turn us down."

"Yeah," Noel agreed. "I'm just so curious though as to why this Mello guy's picture is gone. It's like a mystery!"

"Don't go all detective on me now, Noel. I'm starving, so let's discuss this little case over lunch."

"Alright," Noel agreed with a smile and the two friends headed to the cafeteria together.

A/N: Hello there it's me again. I'll try to keep this breif.

I wanted to point out that I kept descriptions of characters to a minimum and let their appearances kind of flow out as the story progresses. I know it can be annoying for some readers when there is one chunk of writing which describes a character to the most miniscule, insignificant detail. My OCs actually have very specific designs, but I want the reader to have an image of them in their mind based on the small descriptions I put in and their own imagination.

Also forgot to mention: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. They are probably the most amazing people on this planet and if I possesed thier spectacluar writing and drawing skill, I would be making my own manga series for sure! :)

Over and out.

~SevenGreyWolves


End file.
